


Snapped Back to the Past

by Nela7 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nela7
Summary: Summary: Tony snaps his fingers and wakes up in 2008, a month before his kidnapping.*Time travel*





	1. Chapter 1

_"I'm inevitable, "_

_"And I am...Iron-Man, "_

_The last thing he heard was Peter's voice beckoning for him to wake up. Telling him that they won, but his spirit was already floating away. Strength left him and Peter's cries faded._

Tony bolted upright, heart throbbing and eyes darting. He was dead. He was sure of it. He looked at his hand, the one that held the gauntlet, it shook; along with the rest of his body.

"Sir, you seem to be having a panic attack might suggest-"

Jarvis was alive...that had to be proof enough of his demise.

"JARVIS, am I in heaven?"

"No sir, you are currently in your bedroom, " sassed Jarvis.

Tony looked around the room. It was his room. His house on the side of the cliff in Malibu. This was either a nightmare, product of the afterlife or whatever it was that happens after death. Or it was real, and there was a chance to stop what was coming a decade or so away. He grasped his chest, heart was beating, no pain. No arc reactor. It meant he hasn't been kidnapped yet, which meant it was around 2008. Life was still normal. Or as normal as it seemed at the time for Tony Stark, billionaire Playboy. Tony cringed. 

Obadiah Stane was alive. Crap. 

Breathe. Okay. In and out. 

Tony got up and went down to the basement. Everything was like it used to be. Butter fingers and DUM-E wired at him from the corner. He looked up recent events. Okay, so he has yet to receive that award, it was a month away. So was his little incident in Afghanistan. Good. If this was a nightmare or not, he didn't care. Everything looked real enough and if this was a second chance he would take it.

But first thing's first. He needed to find a certain capsicle. He gave Rhodey a call.

"You realize it's 3 in the morning right?" Said the Colonel, yawning.

"Look honeybear, this is important. I'm taking up my old man's little expedition, "

Rhode sounded more awake now, "What brought this on?"

"Eh, I just felt splash of inspiration, " Tony said, " _Obie_ can handle things while I'm gone, "

He almost sneered. Almost. As much as he hated that backstabbing asshole, he needed to wait. Tony silently apologized to all the people this would be affecting, but he needed to build a better foundation with Captain Icicles before he got himself kidnapped again. Thanos won because the Avengers were disjointed, fractured almost beyond recognition. He wouldn't let that happen.

"And you want me to come with you?" said Rhodey.

"Yeah, pack your bags Colonel. We're going on an adventure, " Tony chuckled, hanging up the phone.

He types the numbers.

"JARVIS, I want you to set these coordinates in my private Jet, " 

The next day he called a press conference and announced his little archeology expedition. The masses went wild and questioned him left and right. But there was one face that stood out. Coulson. Even back then, SHIELD was snooping around.

* * *

"This is crazy Tony, " Rhodes said for the nth time, "What makes you think you can find Captain America?"

"I'm telling you Rhodey, my dad didn't look hard enough, "  


"That's another thing, " Rhodey critiqued, "You hate your old man. I know what you said before, but honestly, it doesn't cut it, "

Tony shrugged, he didn't dignify the question with an answer. The radar suddenly picked up a reading up ahead, "Land here, "

Rhodey took them down, they were walking through the ice soon after. Tony followed his radar to the source of the reading. Sure enough, they found Captain America, sleeping inside the wreckage. Shield and all.

He took Steve Rogers away from the limelight. Away from Malibu, to his lake house, where he defrosted him with utmost care and caution. He did not announce his findings yet. It wasn't time. A week later he was face to face with Spangles again. Only without the SHIELD veil clouding his judgement. 

"Howard?" He said, voice raspy.

"Nope, sorry cap, " Tony grinned, "I'm his son Tony. You've been taking a long nap, "

Steve sits up, looking confused.

"It's 2008, 67 years to be precise, " 

Steve doesn't respond right away, "That can't be right…"

"I'm afraid it is, " he shows the Captain his phone and the computer resting in the desk beside him. Tony watches Steve pale several shades.

"You alright cap?" Tony wanted to kick himself, of course he wasn't alright. He lost everything he knew.

Steve fainted.  


Tony enlisted Rhodey to help with Operation Getting-Steve Rogers-Used-to-the-Modern-World. God knew that if he was alone, he'd somehow screw it up. So far it had been mostly okay. They took it slowly, getting Steve used to tech at digestible bite sized pieces. They stayed at his cottage by the lake for the first five days. Just getting acquainted with each other and the tech. Reading history and showing cap pictures, Rogers asking questions. Rogers getting depressed now and then.

One such time, he found him sitting by the shore of the lake, sketchbook in hand, eyes looking to nowhere. 

"I've lost people too, " Tony approaches, "and I know what it's like to have the world turn upside down, "

"You seem pretty okay to me. Aside from being a bit of a grandstand, " Steve sighed, but managed to smile.

"I hide it well, " shrugs the genius, "come on, Rhodey made dinner from the restaurant next town over, "

After the five days, they flew back to Malibu. He needed to start that reactor after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper knew Tony was acting strange when he ran off to look for Captain America. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Tony to do things on a whim. He did what he wanted when he wanted it and often times she had to pick up his mess. But this was different. He came to the podium-followed by Rhodey- holding a glass of scotch and sauntering forward, but it seemed forced. He greeted the reporters like he always did, with bravado and charisma. But Pepper noticed a slight edge underneath that warm open, and sarcastic demeanor. 10 years with the man, she knew what she was looking at.

“My old man could be considered many things. A Hero, a murderer, or an inventor,” Tony began, “but one thing he was, is determined. And I have decided to honor him,”

“I will continue my Father’s search for the esteemed American hero Captain America right after I’m done here,” Tony declared, holding up a glass of scotch, as if toasting a victory.

Pepper watched Rhodes’s face as it contorted with disbelief. 

“Mr. Stark, why now?” ugh it was Christine Evertrash. Honestly the woman needed a life outside hounding Tony every time he opened his mouth, “Surely you could have done it after his death.”

At this the reporters behind the blonde reporter went nuts.

“Do you know how long this will take?”

“How are you so sure you’ll find him?”

“Will you be back in time for your demonstration next month?”

Tony visibly twitched at that.

“I will find Captain Star-Spangled Banner, don’t worry,” Tony replied dryly.

And he did. He strutted into his malibu home with Captain America. Just like he promised. He looked perfectly preserved and alive. Which shouldn't have been possible.

"Tony, a how-"

“Don’t tell Obadiah please Pep?” Yet another sign that he was acting odd. Tony trusted Obadiah, “tell him I failed. Cap’s not ready to come out of the woodwork just yet,”

“Tony, what’s going on?”

He evaded the question, "I just made the greatest archeological discovery of all time? Thank you, " Tony boasted.

"Said archeological discovery is right behind you, " Steve said.

Pepper composed herself, and Tony did the same.

"Right, so Cap, I'll show you around and get you set up with a new identity, "

Pepper was sure her boss had gone crazy.

* * *

Steve passed as one of his bodyguards and worked with Happy to make sure he was safe and all that junk. He just focused on creating the Arc Reactor that would replace the one he was going to make in Afghanistan.

There was one detail Tony hadn't anticipated. Steve stuck to him like Peter Parker. And took his bodyguard position seriously. He was never alone. Either he was with Happy, Pepper, or Steve. It seemed that Tony had become Steve's anchor in the modern world. Something he had not had in the other timeline, where as far as Tony knew, he spent his days hitting the gym, not interacting with anyone at all.

He debated whether or not to build the Iron-Man suit now instead of later. But with Obadiah here, and without proof that he was dealing under the table, he needed to keep the armor under wraps. He needed a reason to be responsible. So Afghanistan was something he needed to let happen so Iron-Man could be born. 

"I don't get you Stark, " Steve had told him one night as he watched him tinker.

"What don't you get?" hummed Tony as he wired the reactor. Blue light flickering on.

"What kind of man you are, " 

Tony almost laughed. In the helicarrier, that first time, Steve seemed to know exactly what kind of man he was. 

What would he tell him, Tony thought. That he was a royally messed up individual who should be dead but somehow came back in time? That he was a fearful man? Afraid of screwing up again. Of repeating the Civil War. Of losing Peter again.

That he was Iron-Man? No one in their right mind would believe him, if he said he went all Marty Mcfly to become the man he was now.

"Dunno, I'm still trying to figure it out, " murmur Tony, "You're welcome to guess, " 

"Rhodes says you were replaced by a clone, " chuckled Steve.

"Yeah I guess he would say that, " chuckled Tony.

"You should sleep, " Steve said, concerned.

"So I've been told, " Tony snorted, "You don't have to babysit me every night captain, "

Nonetheless Steve stayed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reflects.

Steve thought he was dead. At least he expected death when he crashed that aircraft on the ice. He expected to meet his parents and maybe watch over Peggy as she missed their date and later moved to other things. He didn't expect come face to face with Howard. Or not Howard(Tony), to wake up in a strange house by a lake full of atypical contraptions that-in his mind- belonged in Science-fiction magazines and books. As expected, he fell back into unconsciousness expecting it all to be a sick dream. Only to wake up to the not-Howard and his friend, who's name was Rhodey.

"This is real right? You didn't revive him from the dead?" Rhodes asked Tony, still gaping at the very much alive Captain from legend.

"Nope, the serum probably had something to do with his stasis, " Tony grinned, "though, bringing the dead back would be a hell of an achievement, " 

Rhodes rolled his eyes and faced Steve with a smile, "It's quite an honor Captain, I'm James Rhodes, "

"Pleasure, " Steve returned the smile with a weak one of his own. 

"Right so, now that we're all pals, Rogers. I made a schedule for you. We're going back to school for the next few days, "  
Tony-not-Howard, said, "a lot has happened and I feel we should take it slow for the first few days. Then we go back out into the world, "

Steve was too stunned to ask anything about his supposed schedule. So he just went with it. They started with a tour of the cottage, showcasing the various appliances and gizmos. The computer, the Television and so forth. Next they gave him a history course with pictures. He didn't know what to feel about the end of the war. He was glad it was over. Though he wished it had ended without the need to employ the atomic bomb. Then again, would the Japanese have surrendered otherwise? He found himself thinking of home more often than not. Of Peggy and their missed date. Of Bucky-who as far as he knew was dead-of Howard and his comandos. There was no going back. Tony-not-Howard, seemed to understand his depressive episodes in which he started out at nothing. Mind running with what-ifs. He had given him words of support once or twice.

Once Tony and Rhodes took him to Tony's home-which he couldn't help but Ogle at-things seemed to move forward, albeit, slowly. He'd met Tony's personal assistant-not secretary, Tony insisted on not saying the word in Pepper's presence-who helped him get acquainted further to the present world. And with Tony Stark himself, who, upon further inspection was a living contradiction. 

He was generous, of that he was certain, though at first glance people might assume the opposite. Tony could have left him to flounder on his own. Yet didn't, he gave Steve a job instead, a new identity. Stark didn't have to do that. Yet he was also an irresponsible workaholic. He saw it whenever he blew important meetings to party somewhere else. Or when he pulled all-nighters. 

The Super soldier just couldn't figure him out. Could Tony-who wasn't Howard-be a good man when it counted? Part of him said yes, the other was skeptical.

Well, Steve had Time to figure out the puzzle while he moved forward. He felt better by by the fact that Pepper and Rhodes also seemed to think Tony was strange, maybe not for the same reason. But still...


	4. Chapter 4

Something didn't smell right. 

Tony had always been a loose cannon, a highly reliable cannon nonetheless. It wasn't just the Captain America stunt, which he- claimed to be failure-though Tony wasn't the one who passed the intel-but also the suspicious glances he gave when he thought nobody looked. And the way he clenched up whenever they would meet which was a very rare occurrence now -a days.

Obadiah knew Anthony Was hiding something. And it involved that pesky new boy toy Grant Stevens. Rigid like gargoyle, yet always ready to pounce. He couldn't catch Tony alone anymore, not since Pepper informed him of his return. 

But Grant wouldn't stand in the way of what he had planned. In a few days time Tony would be out of the picture and he would take the Stark throne completely.

* * *

"You shouldn't shirk work again Stark, " 

"Yes mom, I know, " Tony rolled his eyes, "it's just a board meeting and Obie can handle that for me, "

Steve quirked a brow, "But you're still the boss and-, " 

"I have a responsibility to maintain order and make sure things are running properly, " Tony snapped, "I know., not all of us are boy scouts _Grant_. Besides I know what's going on,"

Tony wanted to slap himself. Way to go Doctor Who. Why don't you spill the beans while you're at it? Tony sipped his coffee, looking at the hologram in front of him. He knew he couldn't keep avoiding Obadiah, that he had to act normal. But the memory of what that man had done to him made his skin crawl.

And yes, while Captain America had smashed the royal frisbee on his chest-which still hurt to think about- Steve didn't paralyze Tony and rip his heart out. He didn't deliberately take his greasy hands and yank the Arc reactor while _gloating_ about giving one last golden egg. No. Steve wasn't a Villain. Tony had made peace with him before the final battle in the other timeline and while it still hurt, that was the end of that. Resentment. Corrosive.

Stane's disgusted him more anyway, because it was a working relationship that spanned years of his life. Years of fakery. Cap and himself, Tony mused, had a tenuous friendship at best.

"So you're all knowing now?" Pepper strode into the workshop, "Tony, I know you aren't inclined to do your job, but at least try? At least try to get out of this hole? Please?"

"I guess I'm out voted, " Tony said, getting up, "but I'm not going to that meeting, "

Small victory for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date approaches.

Rhodey was used to it.

But damn did it suck every time Tony did it.

"It is my great pleasure to go be this award to a real American Patriot, Tony Stark!"

The people applaud, unaware that said person wouldn't show. Obadiah quickly took the reins good giving some BS about Tony never stopping his work. Rhodes knew better. The bastard was probably gambling by the casino. Rogers looked on in the background, giving Rhodes an apologetic smile. 

Once the circus ended he approached Steve, "Where is he?"

"He's...indisposed," replied the soldier, "wouldn't come out of hiding,"

Rhodey frowned, yet another red flag that something wasn't quite right. Tony had always invested time in his work and partying. But ever since their little adventure, since Grant came, he was even more reclusive. Hell, Stark hasn't brought anyone home in a while(info by Pepper). Which led him to believe he just went to parties to put up a smokescreen, never mingling with anyone.

"He isn't usually like that," Rhodey said.

"So, I keep hearing," Steve frowned.

"Hopefully he pulls it together for the presentation," Rhodes muttered. 

As both men walked out, reporters intercepted them. Christine Everhart being the most vicious. Some might call that tenacious. Rhodes called it down right annoying.

He was glad 'Grant' replied with a firm, authoritative, "No comment Mam,"

* * *

Tony snuggled further into the covers. The nightmare would begin very soon. He was already anxious. Heart drumming at supersonic speeds, sweat coating his skin. He felt cold and his mind couldn't stop replaying and rewinding every detail of his future. Which he could have prevented. Sure. But then, he wouldn't gain the credibility of the trauma and turning over a new leaf. He needed those on his resume. Iron-Man needed the tragic backstory. Tony took a gulp of air.

"Sir, you are currently on the verge of a panic attack," JARVIS intoned, concern palpable in his digital voice, "should I call Miss Potts? I suggest-" 

"I'll calm down in a minute J. No need to bother Pepper,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has Second thoughts.

The plane ride was a quiet one. For the most part nobody spoke. Tony looked chalk white, hair out of place, and completing the look with baggy eyes.

Why in the world did he think he could do this again?

Oh right, to gain credibility for his sudden change of outlook. There was no way Playboy Stark would suddenly be a Superhero. For Iron-Man's sake. 

But he had unfrozen Captain America, that was probably already on Nick Fury's case files somewhere. 

Tony supposed that a small part of him wanted to die again. Maybe that was part of the reason he decided to relive the worst three months of his life. Maybe the Ten Rings would kill him. Maybe his death would catapult this timeline into a golden age where Ultron and the Civil War don't happen, and Thanos is defeated.

Wow that got dark fast. Tony took a breath, he couldn't die yet, he argued with his less optimistic thoughts. He had Morgan, Peter, and Pepper to think about.

"You look like shit," Rhodes remarks, "Did you even sleep?"

"Language," Steve muttered, from where he sat, though he was watching Tony sharply from the corner of his eyes.

Tony rolled his eyes, "l've looked worse,"


	7. NOT AN UPDATE

Due to life events I won't be able to write anymore. Please forgive me. I will be deleting my account. Thank you for the Kudos and comments. I appreciate them.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Tony lols. Which is why wrote this. Forgive me if it's a bit OOC. Tony is a very complex man to write.


End file.
